


Triple the Fun

by Caius



Series: That TFP MegOP Porn AU [3]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Double-Ended Dildos, M/M, Other, Strap-Ons, Triple Penetration, Triple Valve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: While Megatron is gone, Starscream has a Plan to make Soundwave his.This is far in the past of the MegOP ficlets but in the same TFP porn 'verse. Prompt from Baiku on Tumblr:Bonus hole prompt! I have a headcanon that TFP Soundwave has not one, not two, but three valves. Not in a line between his legs but pretty close together, in a bundle. And because I'm a Starsound shipper, I headcanon that Starscream has a pretty slender spike, and likes to use strap-ons while clanging Soundwave. This a good prompt? Trivalve fragging?Originally posted on Tumblr June 18, 2015.





	Triple the Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baiku (KasMuna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasMuna/gifts).



In the absence of their Master, Soundwave and Starscream spent a lot of time together, becoming closer whether they wanted to or not. Soundwave steadfastly ignored or diverted Starscream’s attempts at forming a rivalry, and quietly encouraged his attempts at forming an alliance.

This encouragement frequently took the form of a friendly datacable caressing over Starscream’s wing, or hip, or tapping at his aft.  


“Do you _want_ something?” Starscream would demand, and Soundwave would say “You,” in the voice of their master, or an Autobot, or very occasionally that of the scientist-shuttle Starscream had worked with before the war.  


Or Soundwave would say nothing and simply coax Starscream closer, to touch; or stand indifferently while his cables worked Starscream open, filled him up and drove him to an overload that Starscream was _pretty sure_ Soundwave shared.  


Or perhaps he simply saved the data and took it back for whatever self-service Soundwave practiced.  


Even Starscream could not verify many of the rumors about Soundwave’s sexual practices. The Vehicons said among themselves that Soundwave fragged human machines; that he got off force-hacking a sentient processor; that he had no sexual desires at all; that he turned his lovers into the minicons that made his armor; that he could only be aroused by Megatron himself.

It was the last rumor that Starscream was determined to prove false. He had done a little research with his Lord’s passcode, and he was ready.  


—–  


It was a slow day in the Nemesis the next time Soundwave’s cables started groping Starscream. This time, instead of yielding or pushing away, Starscream stood, twitching up his wings high to make up for looking slightly _up_ at Soundwave’s face, and told him, “Soundwave. I am your commander, and I wish to reward you. In my berth.”  


“I require no reward.” Soundwave said in the Autobot Prime’s voice. The Prime was the easiest source for self-sacrificing statements. 

Starscream laughed. “You’re not an Autobot, Soundwave, you’re not expected to say no. You’re _allowed_ to say no. Come here, with me.” He took hold of the cable currently groping at the edge of the wring, firmly but sensually, and pulled it to his mouth for a brief touch of glossa to connectors before walking off with in the direction of his quarters and leaving Soundwave to follow.  


“There,” Starscream, said, toying with the tip of the cable as Soundwave joined him – and it – in his quarters. It wasn’t _technically_ the quarters of the Leader of the Decepticons – not yet – but it was a lot nicer than anywhere Megatron lived. Starscream had decorations, and a berth not only with adjustable electric currents, but with an array of organic-type blankets, and sheets, and pillows as well. Starscream believed in making the best of any situation.  


In a swift move, as Soundwave observed his surroundings, Starscream grabbed _both_ of the cables – the other one was back on his aft – close enough to their base to pick up Soundwave with them and throw him onto the bed.

It was…..awkward, at their respective sizes, and Starscream was disappointingly certain that he’d only made the throw with Soundwave’s help – he he’d seen Soundwave’s cable catching on the side of the berth and help guide him. 

Megatron could have lifted and thrown Soundwave _easily_ , but Megatron wasn’t here.  


Starscream was. And Soundwave belonged to his Commander – Starscream.

So Starscream half-lept half-flew onto the berth himself, landing gracefully on top of Soundwave, hands on Soundwave’s shoulders, wings arching enticingly above them. “Mine.”  


“Yours.” And the choice of voice – Starscream himself, speaking to Megatron – was probably an insult, but Starscream  took it as the best agreement he was likely to get…just yet. 

“Mine,” Starscream agreed, and worked his claws curiously down Soundwave’s small body. He’d found the basic schematics, but if Megatron had had a record of Soundwave’s hot spots, he’d hidden it better.

“Laserbeak,” Starscream said, pressing a palm against the helm of the minicon still strapped to Soundwave’s chest. “Eject.” A nod from Soundwave, and the minicon silently detached and flew away. To where, Starscream didn’t care right now.  


Much more important was the newly exposed surface of Soundwave’s chest, the connection ports for Laserbeak hot and open and – matching many others, all over Soundwave.  


Starscream played with them, coaxing claw tips into the little ports, until his fingers moved to a port that Laserbeak had _not_ used, and there was a firm datacable around his wrist.

“No.” Soundwave said, and it took a split second to trace the voice – Frenzy. Soundwave’s lost minicon. 

No touching the unnused minicon ports.  


Starscream’s destination was further down, in any case, between Soundwave’s narrow thighs, where, if his research had been correct, treasures lay. He focused there, claws and tongue teasing into joints and seams, mapping out the whole pelvic area, looking for the panels that might open to give Soundwave what he wanted.  


When he has his hand where he thinks it should be – one large triangular panel that is a bit larger than the others – he commands, “Open.”  


“As you wish,” Soundwave quoted  – Shockwave, Starscream was pretty sure, but it didn’t matter very much, because the information Starscream had gotten was _correct.  
_

_Three_ valves, arranged in a little equilateral tringle, one valve slightly above the other two, all three of them located near where a spike would be.  


“Perfect,” Starscream decreed, and left Soundwave to wonder why Starscream was so smug– or maybe the tentacle plugging the back of his neck was Soundwave hacking it out of him, but that wasn’t a priority right now. Not when he had _three_ little valves to toy with, one for each hand and one for his mouth, close enough together to share the fingers of one hand, all three expanding with charge and slick with conductive fluids.  


“Such slutty little valves you have hiding there,” Starscream couldn’t resist saying. “Three of them, all desperate for a spike.” He gave each little valve a kiss as he pulls his fingers away, glistening lightly with fluid. (Not floods and floods of fluid – Soundwave did not seem to be as drippy as _Megatron_ , and Starscream approved of this.)  


Soundwave did not respond verbally. His shoulders arched in a shrug, and the cable not plugged into Starscream’s nape port wrapped itself around Starscream’s waist and pulled him closer, while the connectors on the end of that cable reached around between his legs and played at the spike and valve covers.

A small query-ping through Starstream’s systems, demonstrating that Soundwave _could_ use his uplink cable to trigger the codes to open Starscream’s panel, but that he was asking permission to do so.  


“No,” Starscream said in both mind and voice. He stood up on the berth to give Soundwave a good view as he put his _own_ fingers down between his _own_ legs to open his spike and valve panels manually.  


His spike slid out while his spike panel was engaged, yes. But something popped out of Starscream’s valve, too – two spiketoys.  


Digital eyebrows raised on Soundwave’s screen. “And you say _my_ valve is slutty,” he quoted Starscream speaking to Megatron. 

“You never did recognize my brilliance, Soundwave! Look!” Starscream reached down and adjusted the toys in his valve, pulling them halfway out. A rigid ring was wrapped around them in a figure-eight shape about halfway across the dual double-ended dildos. Starscream magnetized that ring to the rim of his valve, gave the dildos a few nudges for stability, then pushed out his hips for Soundwave to admire. “Perfect to pleasure a triple valve. And the dildos are double-ended to please my own valve at the same time, while the metal ring is designed for maximum stability without the inconvenience of a harness!”  


Soundwave did not say anything at all – probably the greatest compliment he could give since what he _was_ doing was spreading his legs and pulling Starscream down over him with arms and cables. Quite clearly he wanted to Starscream’s rig inside him, and now.

Starscream was happy to oblige.  


It took some wiggling, and the help of a couple hands and a cable to get everything lined up, but finally Starscream pushed down and filled all three ports at once.

Soundwave arched and vented static, his cables wrapping around and around Starscream, holding him close and trying to control his movements.  


“Good, isn’t it?” Starscream said, fighting Soundwave’s grip to maintain his own pace as much as he could. “The ones in my valve are set up to transmit my charge to yours so it’s as much like having a real spike as possible, actually it’s a little like having your valve somehow inside of a valve, from the wavelingths of the energy. I’m guessing my valves feel as good as my spike does. You want more of all of me. Want your Commander to fill you allll the way up all day long…!

The tip of a cable – a _third_ datacable, Starscream is almost sure, two of them are accounted for, connected to his neck and down around their hips. Possibly a fourth cable. Starscream is never sure quite how many there are, but it’s rather hard to count when the latest cable is sliding into your mouth, teasing and stinging at glossa and dentes and utterly cutting off his vocal processor.  


Which Soundwave could have done through the cable on his neck, still hacked into Starscream’s systems, but apparently Soundwave enjoys Starscream’s mouth.

Starscream sucks, smugly, as he feels the waves of energy build, the tight valve on his spike and the double dose of valve energy being transmitted to his stuffed valve. 

A few more sucks and thrusts and it crests in a wave of energy that crashes over both Decepticons, burning pleasure in Starscream’s mouth and valve, hot conductive fluids bursting from Starscream’s spike and all of the valves.  


There’s gonna be a terrible puddle on Starscream’s nice bedding, and he’s half-plotting already which vehicons he’s gonna make get him more blankets. But for now, well. When Soundwave is plugged into vulnerable parts of your systems and has three or possibly four datacables to hold you close to him, Starscream can be excused for not wanting to move just yet.  



End file.
